


Unrequited Love

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that JJ and Dee do have one thing in common…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #109: Fancy at fan_flashworks. 
> 
> Set somewhere around Vol. 4.

“Look at you, Mr Fancypants!” Ted grinned good-naturedly at JJ, resplendent in new Aubergine trousers and a coordinating sweater.

JJ smiled happily; he was looking pretty damn good, if he said so himself. No doubt everyone else would envy his sense of style. Most of the others dressed like slobs, even on suit days. Not Dee of course, Dee always looked wonderful no matter what he wore, but Ted and Marty and Drake often looked like they’d got dressed with their eyes closed. Speaking of Drake…

“What d’you think, Drakey?” JJ gave a quick twirl to show off his outfit.

“You’re certainly eye-catching.” Drake looked thoughtful. “Not sure it’s the best idea to wear such fancy threads to work though. What if they get ruined?”

“I’m not compromising my dress sense on the strength of what _might_ happen,” JJ insisted. “The rest of you might not care how you look, but I most certainly do.”

“Well, it’s your money. But JJ? If you’re dressing up all fancy in the hopes of getting Dee to notice you, you’re wasting your time. You know that, right?”

“I don’t believe that. I’ll wear him down, you’ll see!”

Drake sighed heavily. JJ’s obsession with Dee was blinding him to the truth. He felt sorry for the little guy; he was bound to get hurt. It wasn’t even as if Dee was leading JJ on; he’d made it abundantly clear to everyone that he just wasn’t interested. It wasn’t Dee’s fault that JJ refused to accept the truth. And speaking of Dee…

JJ perked up as he heard the man of his dreams approaching, and he took off to ‘greet’ the object of his desire. Drake couldn’t actually see what happened, but he could still vividly imagine what went down, which probably included Dee, judging from the sounds.

First came JJ’s enthusiastic welcome…

“Dee! I’ve missed you soooo much, Mr Studly!”

The pained yelp, loud thud and even louder crash that followed made Drake wince in sympathy. Poor Dee.

“GET OFF ME, YOU IDIOT!”

Well, Dee couldn’t be too badly injured if he could still bellow at that volume. He appeared a few moments later, limping and trying to mop hot coffee off his shirt. He was scowling and muttering threats under his breath as JJ trailed behind him, apologising about the coffee and offering to fetch him a fresh one.

“I suppose it’s my fault it got spilled so I should probably replace it.”

“Damn straight! And I want proper coffee, not that fancy flavoured stuff you insist on drinking. Coffee should taste of coffee, got it?”

“Whatever you say, Mr Wonderful!” It didn’t take much to put a smile back on JJ’s face. Sometimes, Drake thought his partner would happily wait on Dee hand and foot for the rest of his life if he could.

As JJ scurried off to do Dee’s bidding, the last of the squad’s detectives arrived.

“What happened to you?” Ryo took in Dee’s dishevelled and damp appearance with a mixture of amusement, concern and exasperation.

“JJ, what else? I’m going to be smelling of coffee all day now,” Dee grumbled at his partner, but just looking at Ryo was enough to put a smile back on his face. “Look at you, all done up to the nines. What’s the occasion?”

Ryo tugged at his immaculate suit jacket and smiled wryly.

“I’m in court this afternoon, the Arden case, I wanted to go over my notes first. Aren’t you testifying too?”

“Tomorrow morning, and I plan on going straight to the courthouse from home so I can avoid being attacked by JJ. I don’t think the judge would be impressed if I showed up looking like this.” The two wandered off toward their desks, discussing the coming trial. All of Dee’s attention was focussed on Ryo now, as if no one else existed in the world.

Drake spotted JJ, returning with a fresh coffee for Dee, and just for a moment caught the unguarded expression on his partner’s face. He knew, of course he did; JJ was many things, but stupid wasn’t one of them. He just optimistically kept hoping that Dee would give up on Ryo and accept what JJ offered so willingly, but it had been well over a year now and there were still no signs that Dee’s interest was flagging. He’d taken a fancy to Ryo practically at first sight, and even though his interest wasn’t returned, he was clearly as determined as JJ not to give up on the object of his desires.

In that, if in nothing else, Dee and JJ were alike, both obsessed with someone who didn’t want them, heads full of hopes and dreams, but doomed to disappointment.

No one was a winner when it came to unrequited love.

The End


End file.
